Two Sides of a Coin
by ray of hope
Summary: Voldemord regiert 3 Jahre nach dem Verschwinden Harry Potters die Zauberwelt. Doch noch immer gibt es Rebellen, Intrigen und Spionage…Wird das Gute siegen? Oder wird die Welt für immer der Dunkelheit verfallen? Welche Rolle spielen Snape und Draco? Spielt
1. Prolog

Hello XD Ja, ich lass mich auch mal wieder blicken…

Lasst euch nicht von der Kürze des Prologs abschrecken, die Kapitel selbst werden länger sein. So…noch'n paar hinweise und dann geht's los

Pairings: HP/GW, RW/HG hauptsächlich; RL/NT, LL/NL, BW/FD, andere evtl. später

Summary: Voldemord regiert 3 Jahre nach dem Verschwinden Harry Potters die Zauberwelt. Doch noch immer gibt es Rebellen, Intrigen und Spionage…Wird das Gute siegen? Oder wird die Welt für immer der Dunkelheit verfallen? Welche Rolle spielen Snape und Draco? Spielt 3 Jahre nach HBP

Disclaimer: alles Rowlings, außer die Idee zu dieser Story und eventuell kleinere Nebencharas

Warnings: Wird evtl. Slash enthalten, kann zwischendurch etwas brutal werden und ich update alles andere als schnell -.- enthält vielleicht später auch Intimszenen

u PROLOG u 

Ihr Keuchen erfüllte die dunkle Nachtluft. Bei jedem Atemzug, den sie ausstieß, bildete sich ein weißer, feiner Nebel, durch den sie im nächsten Moment hindurchlief. Ihre hellbraunen Augen suchten rastlos die Gegend ab, in der sie sich befand. Sie waren vor Furcht und Panik weit geöffnet.

Ihre Kleidung war halb zerrissen und an unzähligen Stellen flossen kleine Blutrinnsale hinunter, und torkelnd lief sie, so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen, den ihr bestimmten Weg entlang. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte sie die Orientierung verloren.

Hinter ihr wurden Stimmen laut und immer wieder rasten grüne und rote Blitze an ihr vorbei, einige verfehlten sie nur um wenige Zentimeter. In schwarz gehüllte Männer verfolgten sie, auf ihren Köpfen saß die weiße Maske der schrecklichsten Sorte von Zauberern – Todesser.

Hektisch blickte sie sich um und suchte nach einem Fluchtweg, übersah dabei jedoch einen großen Kieselstein, der vor einem halb zerstörten Haus lag, und ging zu Boden. Sie schrie lautlos auf und hielt ihr Knie, doch als das hähmische Gelächter und die leisen, näher kommenden Schritte an ihr Ohr drangen, rappelte sie sich mit vor Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht wieder auf, blinzelte die vor Furcht hervorgetretenen Tränen weg und lief humpelnd weiter, ihr hübsches Gesicht nun von Schürfungen geziert.

Sie übersah in ihrer Pein und Angst eine schmale, dunkle Gasse, aus der nun ein fahler Arm hervorschoss, ihren Arm packte, und zu dem dazugehörigen Körper in die enge Gasse zog. Sie schrie überascht auf, doch eine raue Hand legte sich grob über ihren Mund und brachte sie so zum schweigen.

Sie merkte, wie ein kräftiger, männlicher Körper sich eng an ihren drängte und hörte den leisen, rasselnden Atem über ihren Kopf. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie dachte, es würde sie verraten und die Stille, die um sie her kroch, war erdrückend.

Dann, nach endlos scheinender Zeit, wurden Schritte lauter, Stimmen waren zu hören.

„Wo ist das Miststück hin! Sie kann nicht so schnell sein…"

„…Nun… sie muss Hilfe gehabt haben. Wir müssen Bericht erstatten."

„Aber-„  
"NEIN, Nott! Sofort – oder willst du den Ärger des Lords auf dich ziehen!"

Es war still, dann kündigten zwei Apparationslaute davon, dass sie sich entfernt hatten. Der Fremde ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Lächelnd sah er sie an.

„Vielen Dank für –", sie sah hinauf in seine leuchtend grünen Augen und ihr fiel das Blut auf seiner Stirn auf, welches komisch golden leuchtete…es war blitzförmig.

„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Ginny…"

„HARRY!"

So! Das war erstmal der Prolog – ich weiß, super kurz und so, aber… die Kapitel selbst werden viel länger sein. Schreibt mir, was ihr denkt und ob ich weitermachen soll ;D

Lg, la mort (ja ich weiß, dass es falsch geschrieben ist…)


	2. save again

Hi-ya! Da binsch wieder… hat gar net sooo lange gedauert oder? o.O na ja…doch -.-„

Sorry, aber im Mom geht alles drunter und drüber, weil so viele Abschluss-klausuren (zumindest Probearbeiten) anstehen und Fußball so viele Turniere sind…egal, ich bin langsam und blöd und hier kommt ein neues Chap

Danke für die reviews! Sowas spornt einen echt zum weitermachen an, danke

wilder Terminator: ja, geht noch weiter ich hör normalerweise nie auf, bevor ich die Story beendet hab… bin halt nur SEHR langsam…

Red Shanks: oha…ich glaub, deine Sympathie hab ich schon verloren…PS: Shanks is auch mein Favorit bei OP

Hermine Potter, Nico, Samchen, Jolinar89: danke XD, werd mich weiter anstrengen

Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rowlings

Statistik: Chapter 1?

PS: flüster kann mir wer sagen, wie man fett, kursiv usw. schreibt? Bei mir klappt das nie…

Chapter 1 – Auftakt zur nächsten Runde!

„Wird sie wieder gesund? Wann wird sie aufwachen? Was –"

„Bleiben sie ruhig, Mr. Weasley. Sie muss sich nur ausruhen."

Erleichtert seufzte Ron auf, als er die beruhigenden Worte von Mrs. Pomfrey hörte. Gestern Nacht war Ginny zurückgekehrt – nach 7 Tagen der vergeblichen Suche hatten sie sie endlich gefunden… doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort zu ihr sagen konnte, sie in den Arm nehmen konnte, war sie vor seinen Augen umgekippt. Dem 19 jährigen lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er an den Moment dachte, in dem die Ungewissheit und Sorge zu Freude geworden war und die Freude wiederum zur Sorge und Angst.

Flashback Start

Es war Still, die Pendelschläge der großen Wanduhr erfüllten den Raum und hörten sich überlaut an. Verschiedene Ordensmitglieder saßen in dem Raum auf den Sofas und Stühlen verteilt, die der Raum ihnen bot. Die Gesichter der schweigenden waren blank, nur die Augenpaare waren alle sorgenvoll auf den Boden gerichtet.

Sie waren gerade ohne Erfolg von einer Suche heimgekehrt. 7 Tage war es nun her – 7 Tage, seitdem Ginny Weasley verschwunden ist. Und das alles nur wegen diesem Schwein Lestrange… dieser Verrückte hatte mit Ginny und Neville gleichzeitig gekämpft, hatte dabei jedoch Neville von den Füßen gefegt – er lag nun im St.Mungus – und Ginny auf irgendeine Art verschwinden lassen. Niemand hatte mitbekommen wie und wann; erst, als die Todesser letzendlich doch die Flucht ergriffen, war ihnen aufgefallen, dass Ginny fehlte…

7 Tage war es nun her, dass sie verschwand und noch immer hatten sie keinen blassen Schimmer, wo sie steckte, obwohl sie Tag und Nacht gesucht hatten. Jeder einzelne fühlte sich schuldig.

„Wir dürfen nischt aufgeben, solange wir nischt Gewiss'eit 'aben. Wer weiß, was die da mit ihr anstell –", begann Fleur, wurde jedoch hitzig von Ron unterbrochen:„Es geht ihr gut, klar! Die werden meiner Schwester kein Haar krümmen! Wir finden sie!"

Fleur zuckte leicht zusammen – die Situation überforderte sie – und schmiegte sich in die kräftigen Arme Bills, der sie zärtlich in den Arm nahm. Niemand hatte hier den Mut, Ron zu wiedersprechen, obwohl sie wohl alle das Gleiche dachten – Ginny ist tot. Wir sehen sie nie wieder.

Er schnaubte und ging unruhig in dem Raum auf und ab. Seit Harrys Verschwinden vor langer Zeit war er sehr aufbrausend geworden, doch seit Ginny wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war, war er einfach… mit den Nerven am Ende. Er ließ keinen mehr an sich ran. Hermine versuchte vergeblich, ihn zu berühigen und Molly hatte sich weinend in Arthurs einladende Arme begeben.

Das Klopfen an der Vordertür holte sie in die Realität zurück. Bevor einer aufstehen konnte, knurrte Ron, dass er geht und machte sich auf den Weg. Das Klopfen wurde unruhiger und schneller, doch war es nicht besonders laut. Ohne Misstrauen öffnete Ron die Tür – ein Geheimniswahrer wahrte diesen Ort – und erstarrte, als er dort seine geliebte Schwester sah, die keuchend und blutend, in einem schrecklichen Zustand, auf wackeligen Beinen vor ihm stand. Er hatte keine Zeit, zu reagieren, denn Ginny lächelte scheinbar erleichtert und fiel den nächsten Moment bewusstlos in Rons Arme.

„GINNY!"

Flashback Ende

Zärtlich strich er seiner Schwester ein paar vorwitzige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen. Er würde sehr viel lieber bei ihr bleiben, doch er wusste, dass er dabei Mrs. Pomfrey bei der Arbeit stören würde und er sich daher lieber hinunter begeben und sich ausruhen sollte. Eine ungeheure Anspannung war von ihm abgefallen, seit Ginny wieder da war. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit lächelte er wieder.

Er ging die Treppe hinunter, die zum Flur führte, der Eingangshalle und Wohnzimmer miteinander verband und seine Gedanken drifteten ab. Eine Vermisste hatten sie wieder gefunden; doch wo war er? Sein bester Freund, der schon seit 3 Jahren irgendwo in der Welt umherirrte? War er bereits tot?

Voldemord hatte verkünden lassen, dass er seinen – nach Dumbledore's Tod – größten Widersacher erledigt hatte, doch Ron glaubte nicht daran. Wäre es wirklich so, würde Voldemord sich sehr viel häufiger selbst auf die Missionen begeben…

Seine Hand strich über das kalte Metall der Galleone in seiner Hosentasche, die ihn an fröhlichere Zeiten in Hogwarts erinnerte. Es war nicht mehr seine einzige – doch seine wertvollste auf jeden Fall. Er hoffte jedes Mal, wenn er sie in der Hand hielt darauf, dass eine sanfte Wärme von ihr ausgehen würde, die von Harry zeugte…

„Ron! Wie geht es ihr?"

Unsanft wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Hermine ihre sorgenvollen Worte an ihn richtete. Ron lächelte leicht. In ihrer dunkelblauen Jeans und dem braunen, grob gestrickten Rollkragenpullover sah sie zerbrechlich, aber auch unglaublich süß aus.

Er trat die letzten Stufe der dunkelbraunen mit hellem Teppich belegtem Treppe hinab und schloss ihre Arme um sie. Dies war einer der Momente, in denen er wirklich froh war, endlich mit Hermine zusammengekommen zu sein…

Er fühlte, wie Hermine die Umarmung erwiederte und ließ seinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge sinken, wo er ihren Geruch und die Nähe zu ihr mit geschlossenen Augen aufnahm.

„Sie ist wieder da… ich kann's nicht glauben, sie ist echt wieder da…"

„Ich weiß, Ron… ich weiß…"

Hermine drückte ihn leicht an sich und genoss die Zuneigung, die er ihr nur selten zeigte.

Nach einer Weile gingen sie Hand in Hand zurück ins Wohnszimmer, was nun verlassen war. Nach der Erleichterung über Ginnys Wiederkommen waren alle sofort wieder an ihre Arbeit zurück gegangen.

Die Wände des Wohnzimmers waren in einem hellen Beigeton gehalten, der Teppich war in einer ähmlichen Farbe. 2 blutrote Fransenteppiche lagen unter den beiden großen Tischen im Raum, die mahagonifarben gahlten waren und das Sofa bestand aus schwarzem Leder.

Alles in allem war es hier sehr harmonisch – ein Ort, an dem man abschalten und ein wenig Ruhe genießen konnte. Sah man diesen Raum aber als Versammlungsort für die Rebellen gegen einen dunklen Herrscher, der alles niedermetzelte, was ihm in den Sinn kam, sah man alles in einem anderen Licht.

Ron seufzte, ließ sich auf einer Couch nieder und zog Hermine auf seinen Schoß. Sie legte locker einen Arm um seinen Hals und legte ihre Stirn an seine.

„Jetzt ist nur noch ein Freund da draußen, der zurückkehren muss…"

Anstatt zu antworten und Rons Hoffnungen damit zu zerstören, küsste Hermine ihn leicht. Sie hatte ihre Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen schon lange aufgegeben…

Er hielt den Atem an, als er die unbekannte Person in den Armen hielt, bis Nott und Avery verschwanden… schon bei der ersten Berührung hatte er gewusst, wer die fliehende Person war, hatte es aber nicht für möglich gehalten – Ginny! Seine Ginny war hier – hier in seinen Armen!  
Als sie gegangen waren, hatte er sich zwingend von ihr lösen müssen, doch ihre bloße Anwesenheit hauchte ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Ginny…"  
"HARRY!"

Er liebte und hasste es zugleich, als sie hecktisch ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang, sich fest an ihn drückte und Schimpftiraden über ihn herinstürzten. Er wollte sie von sich stoßen, ihr sagen, dass sie schnellstens abhauen sollte, dass sie hier nicht sicher war – am wenigsten bei ihm – doch er konnte es nicht. Wie von selbst legten sich seine kräftigen Arme um ihre schlanken Hüften. Er zog sie zu sich, drückte seinen Kopf in ihr Haar, nahm ihren Geruch in ihr auf – und als schließlich ihren Nacken küsste, verstummte Ginny.

Er blickte auf und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem schmutzigen Gesicht. Noch immer war sie unfähig sich zu bewegen, als Harry sie musterte und seine Brauen ärgerlich zusammenzog.

„Diese Schweine…", zischte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne, dann sah er Ginny in die Augen.  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen, das sind nicht die einzigen Todesser in dieser Gegend. Ich werd dich nach Hause bringen – du hast sicher keine Kraft mehr, um zu apparieren."

Verschiedene Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum, als er Ginnys Hand nahm, um sie von hier fort zu bringen. Er liebte Ginny, ja – doch er war nicht deshalb vor Jahren von ihr fortgegangen, um sie jetzt wieder in Gefahr zu bringen. Sie musste von ihm weg, durfte ihn nie wieder sehen. Sollte jemals rauskommen, welche Gefühle er für sie hegte, hätte sie keine Chance…

Er konzentrierte sich auf Godrics Hollow – das neue Hauptquartier des Ordens, wie er wusste – und ließ, sobald sie dort angekommen waren, ihre Hand los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie sah schrecklich aus mit dem vielen Blut, was an ihr klebte, doch als der Mond auf sie herunterschien sah er ihre Schönheit, die nur er sehen konnte. Er schluckte schwer, drehte sich um und machte sich fertig, um wieder zu disapparieren, doch Ginnys Hand schnellte vor und hielt seinen Arm fest.  
„Ich werde auf dich warten, Harry…"

Der Ton in ihrer Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel zu – sie meinte es ernst. Doch Harrys Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb undefinierbar, als er seinen Arm nicht gerade sanft ihrem Griff antriss und mit einem gemurmelten „geh schlafen, Gin" disapparierte.

Und nun stand er hier, an die Mauer gelehnt, an der er eben noch in einer innigen Umarmung mit seiner Liebsten stand. Er lehnte schwer seufzend seinen Kopf an das kühle Gestein – jetzt, wo Ginny fort war, meldeten sich wieder seine Kopfschmerzen. Er blickte an sich herunter – schwarze, zerrissene Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und ein schwarzer, blutbefleckter Umhang bedeckte seine unzwischen gut geformte Brust. Seine Haare gingen bis über die Ohren und waren ein einzigartiges Chaos, die Brille fehlte und er trug einen Bart. Auf seinem ganzen Körper waren unzählige Blut- und Dreckflecken und im Stillen fragte er sich, wie Ginny ihn überhaupt wiedererkannt hatte.

Im nächsten Moment jedoch wurde er schon wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als seine Narbe schmerzlich pochte und ein Tropfen Blut bis in seine Augenbrauen hineinfloss, den er sich sogleich abwischte. Ja, richtig. Seine Gedanken sollten jetzt nicht bei Ginny sein, er sollte sein Augenmerk lieber auf seine Mission richten – er sah um die Ecke und huschte, den Körper an die Wand gedrückt und immer im Schatten laufend, die verlassene Gasse entlang. Er befand sich im Hogsmeade, auf direktem Wege nach Hogwarts…

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte und atemlos blieb er stehen, dicht an die Wand gedrückt. Es war nur eine Person und sie trug keine Todesser-maske. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse zwischen Hohn und Hass, als er erkannte, wer es war und im gleichen Moment, wie der Todesser scheinbar apparieren wollte, trat er aus dem Schatten heraus.

„Wohin so schnell…Malfoy?"

So…Ende, finito…net grad viel, aber immerhin…sorry, duh -.-"

Das nächste Pitel kommt schneller, versprochen und dankle, dass ihr meine Story überhaupt lest…

Lg, roh


End file.
